<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apex Legends x Readers [Requests Closed] by sweet_sins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665768">Apex Legends x Readers [Requests Closed]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_sins/pseuds/sweet_sins'>sweet_sins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oneshots, requests open, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_sins/pseuds/sweet_sins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>book of apex legends x reader requests! they will be made as they are requested!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bangalore | Anita Williams/Reader, Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Fuze | Walter Fitzroy/Reader, Horizon | Mary Somers/Reader, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Reader, Loba Andrade/Reader, Makoa Gibraltar/Reader, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader, Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader, Pathfinder (Apex Legends)/Reader, Rampart | Ramya Parekh/Reader, Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Reader, Wraith | Renee Blasey/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello! i know some of you may be smitten by a legend, and so i'm opening up this book to help you! it is filled with requests from people. if you are to request, please put down<br/>
-character(s) you want shipped with reader<br/>
-genre: fluff, smut, angst, etc<br/>
-gender/pronouns for reader<br/>
-specific details about reader if necessary<br/>
-things you want to see in the story<br/>
-(if smut) kinks you'd like to see<br/>
-(if smut) genitalia of reader<br/>
and anything else that you deem to be important!<br/>
that is all and feel free to leave your requests below!</p><p>edit: i will not write the following:<br/>
pregnancy<br/>
scat<br/>
watersports<br/>
vore<br/>
inflation<br/>
ddlg<br/>
ageplay<br/>
daddy kinks in general (they make me uncomfy, soz)<br/>
(i also have the right to refuse any story)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scottish Sweetheart (Horizon x Fem!Reader) (Fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is it possible to get Horizon x female reader fluff where the reader is Mirage’s friend and Mirage tries to get them together (bonus points if reader is very awkward in a charming way)<br/>(requested by streetrat!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were hanging out at Mirage’s Pub, you weren’t much of a drinker, but the companionship of the other legends who we’re here after the games was nice. Well, companionship was objectionable. You mostly just sat and watched, looking at the boisterous legends get drunk out of their minds before the next game. In Season 7 of the Apex Games, anything could happen, especially in this new location. There were holes in the map </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and a slip-up on a Trident could send a whole squad home early, as the driver sent them through one of the holes in the ground. This allowed you to study the games in a much more intense way, and find out new facts about the legends. Sure, you’ve been in the Apex Games, but only once or twice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Combat just isn’t my style,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought, shuddering about the times your team has run head-first into danger, and you’ve had to pick up the scraps. But enough about you. The season has brought a new legend, and admittedly, you didn’t know much about her. You honestly didn’t see her much, and so you opened your notebook to create a page on her. You’ve seen her once on a screen, she was a ginger, and she had a thick accent, but that's all you knew. Soon enough, your thoughts were interrupted by Elliot, and the jingling of a bell at the door of his bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hey Horizon, what’s it like bein’ the new legend in town?” He asked, drying a glass with a damp towel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Och, It’s a wee bit strange, if I do say so meself. Bein’ in a black hole for so many a years, ya get used to solidarity, ‘n now that I have all these cameras ‘n lights on me, I’m a bit embarrassed.” The woman said, scratching the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked up, only seeing the back of her head. Red hair, heavy accent- must be her! You quickly started to jot down the name Mirage had called her- “Horizon”- and left space for her real name- if she chose to tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, ya’know, if you ever need a break from the spotlight, send them over to me.” He said, setting down the glass, and stretching. “Been a while since I’ve had a good interview.” He said with a small grin, picking the glass back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let ye know, Witt!” She said with a small laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, can I get you a drink?” Mirage asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s quite alright. Need a clear mind so I can do me work.” She said with a smile, sitting down a few booths away from you, and taking out her own notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Mirage walked over to your table, sitting down and resting his arms on the table. “Hey, have you seen the new Legend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, not really…” You said, looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I got a pr-prep.. propos- an idea for you.” He said with a grin. “You two seem pretty similar. You’re both </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge nerds.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He said with a laugh, jokingly poking you on the shoulder. “You’re both taking notes in a bar right now. I think you’d be a good match with her.” He said with a grin, trying to convince you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Elliot- You know I can’t hold a talk in a romantic way to save my life.” You said, rolling your eyes slightly, resting your head in your hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’ll introduce you.” He said, standing up from the booth and pulling you over to her booth. He held you in front of him, like a human body shield, and set you in front of her booth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And OH GOD, she was cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her ginger hair fell slightly in front of her face as she focused on her notes, her blue eyes looking down at the page as she wrote down sentences in a frenzy, she looked like she was on the edge of a breakthrough. Her eyelashes batted as she finished writing, and saw a shadow being cast on her notes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Och, hello there darling! Witt, who may this sweetheart be?” She asked, looking up at you sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your legs felt like they were going to crumble. Your face felt like it was about to melt. And you realized that you were just staring and stammering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this? This is (Y/N) (L/N), she’s played in the games a few times.” He said, talking for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Och, Witt, let the girl speak for herself! Shoo!” She said jokingly, waving a hand at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked away, and you stood there, frozen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Och, Dearie, feel free to take a seat. I don’t bite.” She said, offering you to sit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You awkwardly sat down, your smile shaky, a blush covering your cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw you taking notes when I walked in. What are ya working on?” She asked with a beautiful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh- nothing special- I-I just like to take notes on the legends, from time to time.” You said humbly, your voice shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Och, that’s wonderful!” I’d love to read ‘em sometime!!” She exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. “Oh, and that Witt, he introduced ya, but not me! The TV calls me Horizon, but I’d just like it if ye’d call me Mary.” She said softly, resting her head in her hand and looking at you dreamily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’d like to read your notes, s-sometime, too, Mary…” You said shyly, smiling. “What are they on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Och, ye know, the basics- quantum mechanics, black hole theories, wormholes, etcetera.” She explained. “I’d love to teach ye about it sometime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that…” You muttered, staring again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well deary, I’ve got to get back to the lab, but we should meet up sometime! Here’s where you can reach me, and maybe we can meet at the coffee place sometime, sweetheart!” She said, leaning over slightly to hug you. “And~ perhaps you can show me your notes, so we can have the upper hand when we go into the ring.” She said, alluding to spending more time with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that too, dearie!” She said, giving you a soft kiss on the cheek and walking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were stunned, just sitting there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirage walked over cockily. “So- am I a good wingman or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Horizon (Mary Somers)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-works with black holes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-also uses gravity</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>VERY CUTE.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was super fun to write! lmk if you want a part 2!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>